


I'll Be There

by Hils



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-18
Updated: 2005-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: A little bit of Christmas fluff





	

Sean hated Christmas these days. His girls were always with their mum; his friends had families of their own to be with. Now here he was, rapidly approaching his 50th birthday and agreeing to work Christmas Day just so it would get him out of the house for a bit. It wasn’t much, just a couple of hours in the evening but he knew that if he didn’t do something he’d end up very drunk and very depressed.

Christmas Day arrived and Sean had opened his presents, made various phone calls to his family and friends, gone to his favourite restaurant for dinner and then headed over to the Radio 2 studio. Sean wasn’t overly keen on Chris Evans, the man interviewing him, but he smiled and was polite, laughing at jokes that really weren’t that funny. He was gracious when people rang in to tell him how much they admired him, but really all he wanted to do was go home, have a stiff drink or two and then go to bed.

Soon, but not soon enough, he was free to leave and he made the short walk back to his apartment. It amused him on most days the way Londoners wrapped up in December to stave off the cold. He found the London climate quite mild compared to Sheffield and was quite content to walk home in just his coat while those around him wore scarves, hats and gloves.

He tensed when he reached him home and saw the lights were on. He’d definitely switched them all off when he’d left. Some little shit was trying to burgle his house. Again.

The thought of calling the police didn’t even enter Sean’s head. He yanked the door open and marched inside.

“You’d better be gone you little bastard or I’m gonna ‘ave you.”

“At least enjoy a drink with me before we get to the having, Sean.”

Sean stopped dead in the living room. Far from it being a burglar, Viggo was lounging in Sean’s favourite armchair with one of Sean’s books resting in his lap.

“Vig? Mate, what are you doing here?”

Viggo rose from the chair as Sean strode across the room and pulled his friend into an embrace.

“I figured you’d be sitting around moping as usual so I thought I’d come over and surprise you. When you weren’t in I thought I’d let myself in and wait for you.”

Sean grinned as he remembered giving Viggo a spare key to his apartment. It had been when they’d met at David Cronenberg's party. Sean and Viggo had both been very drunk and Sean had pressed the key into Viggo’s hand and said that if he was ever in town and wanted some company (or a good shagging) to treat the place like his own.

“I’ve been working.” Sean said as he flopped down on the sofa.

Viggo shook his head sadly. “Sean, you know you can always spend Christmas with me if you want to. I hate to think of you sitting here on your own.”

“Nah, I know you have your own thing going on. It’s fine, really.”

Viggo sighed but didn’t argue. He wanted this to be a nice evening, not filled with needless fights. He wandered into the kitchen and returned a moment later with two glasses and a small plate.

“Mulled wine and mince pies. I know you love them.”

Sean accepted them gratefully with a smile and scooted over so that Viggo could sit down beside him.

“I’ve missed you,” Sean said as he sipped his wine.

“Missed you too,” Viggo replied. “That’s why I’m here.”

They’d spent an amazing night together after Cronenberg's party, and had agreed that the really needed to try and see each other more often. It was hard though, with them both being to busy all the time. Snatched moments were all they could afford to give to what they both wished was a more stable relationship.

Sean drained his glass and settled himself down so that his head was resting on Viggo’s shoulder. “This is the best Christmas I’ve had in a long time.”

“Me too. And I was serious about what I said before. You know Henry loves you, he’d love to have you come stay with us at Christmas next year.”

Sean smiled. He was fond of Viggo’s son, but had made of point of staying away during the holidays so Viggo and Henry could have some family time.

“Well, we’ll see.”

Viggo nodded, making a mental note to ensure Sean wasn’t alone next Christmas. Even if he had to fly over and kidnap him.

Sean leaned over and pressed a kiss to Viggo’s forehead. “I appreciate you coming over mate, really.”

Viggo turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to Sean’s lips. “You’re welcome. Now, about that good shagging you offered.”

Sean laughed. “Well, it is the season for giving after all. Come on then, let’s go to bed and I’ll show you the true meaning of Christmas.”

The End


End file.
